Blue blue lies
by ThreeWildOceans
Summary: What will happen when Cameron says something that can change House life forever... A little OOC I guess but this is how I view them! This story will no longer be updated!
1. I'm Pregnant

**A/N The usual disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE MD OR IT'S CHARACTERS (I just play a little with them) AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY BY WRITING THIS STORY, IT'S JUST FOR FUN! So I hope you will enjoy this story and that you will give me a lot of reviews... I don't want reviews that say that House and Cameron shouldn't be together because this is a story about just that (and if you don't like the pairing, why are you even considering reading this story?!) Anyway I will let you read now... Remember: Reviews equals LOVE!!! A/N**

He saw her as she went away from the young blond doctor, he didn't understand what she saw in him but he had to accept it.  
She had moved on and she didn't want his love.

There he was his ice blue eyes burned on her skin as she went away from her boyfriend.  
She wasn't in love with him but he had been available for her when she didn't want to lie in her bed alone and cry over that bastard she loved of all of her heart.

He can't accept that she had moved on, that she was with him now.  
He was so annoyed at his former boss why couldn't he just leave them alone.

While he was watching his friend from the nurse's station he saw that look in his face he only had seen one time before and that was when Stacy came back to PPTH with her sick husband.

"House can we talk" asked James Wilson a handsome oncologist.  
"Aww dad I didn't mean to bug your girlfriend he said sarcastic to his friend as he turned away from his boss Lisa Cuddy.  
"House I'm serious I really have to talk to you right now.  
"Only if you buy me lunch" he said and started to limp away toward the cafeteria. Wilson thought of the deal House had offered him and realised that something was really wrong with his friend.

When they got in to the cafeteria they saw Chase standing in the line to the food.

"I'm really not that hungry after all" House said and started to limp out of the cafeteria when he saw Cameron standing right in front of him.  
He didn't know where to go but he tried to sidestep her, but she followed him wherever he turned to.

"What do you want"he asked her with a lack of interest.  
"I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant and it's… she said but she was interrupted when he went away.

He could still hear her words in his ears. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with that girlie Australian.  
He then decides to go home and get himself drunk.

When he got home he laid down on the couch with a bottle of whiskey.

_**Earlier that day**_

Wilson sat at his desk and was writing in a couple of charts when he heard a knock on the door.  
He told the person who was outside to come in and he was chocked when he saw Cameron walk in and sat down in front of him, and then he could see that she had been crying.

She had been chocked when the stick showed two blue lines. She had to read the instructions again and there under _how to do it_ was a line with the words: did you get two blue lines? Then you're pregnant. She know it would be hard to tell the father of her child that she had ended up pregnant and she couldn't handle that right now so she went to see his best friend to get some advice.

**A/N Sooo I uploaded this chapter again and I edited some stuff like spelling errors, nothin major. I don't know if I missed something but if I did and you want me to change it, just give me a ****review and tell me what to change... But please give me a review anyway = ) A/N**


	2. Tell Him

**A/N as I said in the previous chapter I'm uploading them again... And I've changed a few things and in this chapter I changed a pretty big thing... Anyway I hope yu will review and that you like it even if it's a little, well what can I say... WIERD. Well enough of me "talking" go on and read the chapter now! Oh I was about to forget that: I DON'T OWN HOUSE MD OR IT'S CHARACTERS!!! AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY BY WRITING IT!!! **

"You did what?" Wilson yelled.  
"About three months ago he was alone in his office and then he saw me and I told him that I was going to work in the ER at the hospital, and then he kissed me and we couldn't stop and now I'm sitting here talking to you" she said and started to sob.  
"Have you told him yet?" he asked with a worried voice.  
"What do you think, yes of course that's why I'm sitting here crying my eyes out "  
"Sorry James I guess its hormones""Its okay, but you have to tell him you know"  
"Yes I know that, I just don't know how to say it."  
"I don't know either but I can try to ask him about you and then you can tell him what happened that night"  
"Okay can you take him to the cafeteria later so I can tell him?"  
"Okay I'll page you when we are there"  
"Thank you Wilson" she said and gave him a little smile.

He had noticed that something was bothering Allison so he had asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer she just said that she had to do something.  
And they had not had sex for almost three months, but he had purchased wine and other romantic stuff and he had rented a movie.  
He was so going to get laid tonight!

"I'm home now" she yelled to the other person in the apartment.  
"I'm in here" he yelled as answer. She went in to the living room and saw Chase sitting there with candles and wine, she went to him and just stared.  
"Here have a glass of wine" he said and gave her a huge smile.  
"I can't drink" she said.  
"Why not" he said and felt a little bit hurt.  
"Eh… I'm pregnant" she said and was worried about how he would react.  
"Oh my god so there's a little Chase in there" he said and pointed at her stomach.  
"Eh… Actually it's a little House in here" she said and was regretting her words when she saw his face.  
"So you're saying that you and House had had an affair" he said angrily.  
"Actually it was just one time."  
"Get out here" he yelled at here.  
"But I don't have any place to go" she said and started to sob.  
"Why don't you go to your lover you little whore", and that was enough for Cameron and she ran out the door.

He heard the knock on the door and he thought it was Wilson that was outside, but he was surprised when he saw Cameron standing there crying.

"What are you doing her?" He said with a slightly hurt voice.  
"I have a thing to say to you" she said while she was sobbing.  
"And what is that" he asked, now with a little curiosity in his voice.  
"When I was telling you that I'm pregnant you didn't let me finish… I'm pregnant with your child.

**A/N As you can see I changed Camerons pregnancy so she is about three months pregnant (I didn't want to write it up there...) Because I got a review which said that she wouldn't be that emotional with only three weeks of pregnancy (and I can see that now and I'm sorry about my "ignorence" by that fact) Anyway: REVIEW PLEASE *Standing on my bare knees*... **


	3. The Past

**Thanks for all the comments... As you can see, heres the new chapter sorry for the long wait.**

"I'm pregnant with your child."

Her words echoed in his head.

"I would be glad if you could be a part of our child's life."

I… I can't. I'm sorry." He said and slammed the door in her face.

She didn't think he would react like that, she even thought there was tears in his eyes.

_**10 years ago**_

"Honey come and look at this" said a blond pregnant woman.

"What is it?" Said a House without a cane.

"Isn't this crib perfect for our little baby?" And tears began to fall down her cheek.

"What is it honey, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy, we are going to have this baby and after that we are getting married" she said with a smile.

"Yes I'm happy to" he said and kissed her.

"Lets bay this and then we can go home" he said and took his wallet out from his pocket.

**Later at home**

I'm going to make some tea, do you want some" she said and began to rise from the sofa.

"No you sit still I'll get it" he said and pushed her back to the sofa.

"I can get it, I'm just pregnant not deathly ill." If she only had knowed. He watched her as she went towards the kitchen, like a duck, his duck. But suddenly he heard a laud noise from the kitchen, he didn't think before running to the kitchen only to find his fiancée on the floor.

He was taken back from his thoughts when he heard the familiar knock on the door.

"Just open the door Wilson."

The door opened and there was Wilson with a six pack of beer.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" He said and sat down next to House.

"Cut the crap and tell me if you knowed that Cameron was pregnant."

"Does it change anything if I knowed?"

"No, but I just can't handle another pregnancy." He said with a sad voice.

"Another pregnancy." Wilson said with a look on his face he only gave to his wives when they had asked if he was faithful.

"I've never told anybody, but my daughter is turning ten in two weeks."

"You're daughter, but were is she?" Wilson said and thought he would die of shock.

"At the south graveyard." He said and looked away from Wilson.

"South graveyard, so she is dead."

"Yes, she died 9 years and 50 weeks ago."

"But then she must have died when she were born" he said and didn't understand how someone could hold this thing a secret for so long.

"She wasn't even born, me and the mother of the baby was going to get married when the baby was born. But then she got sick and she didn't make it." Then he did something that no one had seen him do, he cried. His silent tears fell down his cheek, he didn't even care,he just stared right out in the air.

**What do you think please comment. And don't be afraid to tell me what you want in the story.**


	4. Protection

A/N A new chapter... Obviously :D I wanna thank my reviewers! Thanks a lot, I know it isn't the best of stories but it's my first *does puppydog eyes* so I hope you forgive me! Anyway I am going to go back and change my spelling errors and stuff like that and I will hopefully have a new chapter up soon... And now on to the usually disclaimers: I DON'T OWN HOUSE MD OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT!!! It's just own the plot (unfortunately) And now on to the story! A/N

**Chapter 4: Protection**

He lay in bed and tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking of the night three weeks ago, why hadn't they used protection? He's a doctor for crying out load, he should know what could happen if a man does dirty things with a girl. The girl can get pregnant! But he had other things to think of she was so beautiful with her blond hair and that breathtaking smile. He didn't want to push her away, he had to cope with the facts that he was going to be a father. Again.

She was so stupid, why can't she learn to take the pills? When she was with Chase she didn't want to get pregnant but they had used condoms and to be honest they didn't do it that much. But with House she hadn't had a thought of that, he looked so sweet when he smiled or rather smirked. She didn't care if he was a cripple, she would have liked him anyway but House thinks she just likes him because she wants to fix him. That isn't true! She likes him because he is who he is and no one can change that. And she really had to do something about the "baby situation", she really wanted the best for this kid even if she was going to get hurt.

How did it come to this? His girlfriend, ex-girlfriend had slept with another man, and not just any ma. His former boss, the old crippled one with a cane and no sense of dialects! How could she betray him like this? He had been kind to her, he had even thought about proposing to her.

He couldn't sleep, he was thinking of about what House had said earlier about the unexpected pregnancy. And House had looked like he really liked the thought of this kid but didn't want to go through the same thing again. Even him, James "womanizer" Wilson the friendly oncologist that love every person he meet, don't want kids. He just can't see himself as a dad and that makes it even harder to understand that House- the not so friendly one wants to have kids! It just doesn't seem right. He must be dreaming.

**Next day**

House was sitting in his office and bounced his ball against the wall, he was in deep thoughts until his friend Wilson came through the door and broke the silence with the words:

"Talk to her!" House stopped for a second and looked at him but then he threw the ball again.

"You know you can't hide from her forever!"

"How do you know? Have you asked your magic eight ball that question?"

"No I haven't but…"

"No you haven't, but I have and it said I could and it never lies. So go away and tell people the jolly news that they have cancer!" Wilson shook his head and turned around, but before he got out of the door he said:

"She loves you, you know!" And with that he was gone.

"House I've got a new case for you!"

"Well isn't that something new." He replied sarcastic. Cuddy rolled her eyes in her Cuddy way.

"It's very interesting, it's a fifteen year old girl with pregnancy symptoms and… "

"Then why do you need me- the best diagnostician in the world? I mean problem solved, if she wants an abortion then it isn't my area." When he talked about abortions he felt his stomach twinge, he usually didn't feel anything when he talked about kids at work and that is one of the reasons he calls them foetus for as long as possible, he don't want to get attached. But now he was facing a baby, no a foetus in his own "real" life again and he didn't know what to do.

"I'll take the case." He said and took the journal from Cuddy and limped away. He didn't even know why he did it, he just had to.


End file.
